Jade Scorpion
by nativejoker
Summary: Jade has met Hanzo Hasashi differing from the vengeful revenant she knew. one-shot


Jade had learned much with her encounter with the future. Death of Shao Khan, Kotal surviving, even minor changes. What had surpassed each one, was the meeting of Hanzo Hasashi. Once the revenant known as Scorpion, now grandmaster of the Shirai-Ryu. Burdened of guilt and anger, field by a taste for vengeance. Now stilled by peace and wisdom.

Jade wandered through the Fire Gardens of the Shirai-Ryu. Vibrant red and orange leafs shrouded the temple within. Birds sang peacefully, wind blew by shaking the trees. She could only smile at how quiet the sanctuary was. At the center was the Grandmaster's temple, where many of the clan trained. Grazing the detailed architecture with her finger, feeling the smooth surface. Inside was open enough for large class. The man she came to know as Hanzo Hasashi sat near a wide open door.

The sunlight poured in engulfing the shinobi. Jade slowly crept behind, creaking a lose board. Just small sound alerted Hanzo, raising his head. "I hear you"

A chuckle escaped as she began to walk normally. Standing by his side, looking at the view. A small pond, a bridge arched across.

"You have rebuilt the Shirai-Ryu" a feat once thought impossible. Having found survivors of the clan to rebuild. Now devoted to protecting Earthrealm from invaders. Taking many others under his wing. "I would not have expect such from you in the past"

"I was lost in a ocean of deceit, and rage" he had found peace within. Even finding such between his former enemy Sub Zero, or Kuia Liang, and his Lin Kuei. "No I fill my days, teaching"

"And what do you teach?"

"The way of Shirai-Ryu, the very few things I know" Rising to his feet, leaving the temple. Jade followed close behind, entering the sparring ground. The insignia etched in the earth.

"Don't let obsession consume"

"It hasn't, but loyalty and wisdom" a grin shot towards her. Staying a feet away, both circling each other.

"I wish to know how've you've evolved in terms of combat" stabbing her staff in the ground. A copy smile returned back, lifting her mask. Covering the lower portion of Jade's face. "So?"

Unsheathing a katana, taking defence. A piercing gaze aimed as was hers. They stood still feeling the breeze brisk by. Hanzo charged, as did Jade threw a strong swipe. Ducking underneath, using momentum for a downward slash. Blocking, as the two moved in close.

"Seems with age comes improvement" Jade pushed him away, thrusting her staff like a spear. Dodging using his katana to parry any attack. Seeing a opening for a slash, leaning back to dodge. Utilizing her staff as a javelin to lift high, throwing series of mid air kicks. Blocking each, slashs were parried again. "You still need some work"

Swinging her in cutting motions, evaded by a series of sidesteps. Maneuvering his arm between Jade and her weapon separating them. In turn kick loose his blade from his grasp.

"I feel the anger you have for Shao Khan"

"He took Edenia away from me!" Rushing into a flying kick, Hanzo sidestepped to evade. Jabbing left and right, blocking each.

"I too feel the burn of loss!"

"You lost a clan! I lost a realm" a straight kick followed with a roundhouse. Hanzo backed away to dodge the assault. Throwing a few of his own attacks. Staggering her backwards.

"The pain burns just the same!"

Anger boiling inside Jade, his words hitting deep. This was truly not the revenant she had faced. Moves confident and percise, Strikes strong and fast. It was like fighting many of the other master she had faced. Training beside Kitana had came with the knowledge given. Every technique, every move,every kill was learned, and carefully crafted. Honed in years of service to the princess.

"You want your home back!!" Shouting the question, throwing a punch.

"The realms cannot be separated!!" Landing a kick to the stomach, as he staggered. Age had caught up with Hanzo. Movements had dulled, his body slowed. Though his resolve stayed try, and determination remained strong. Rushing her, leaping trapping between his legs. Dragging Jade to the floor, as he took higher position.

"That may be true, but the people remain" cold steel touched her skin. Jade hadn't felt such a sensation in over a century. "Despite your doubt, you may be able to help them"

Returning the blade to it's sheath, offering a hand. Grabbing hold a from grip. Unexpectedly she reversed, pinning Hanzo. Her own blade pinned against his throat. Starring deep into his gaze. Still calm, unafraid to face death once more. Still to this today, puzzled the edenian. "How can you still after all this time, welcome death?"

"... A chance to be reunited with my family" an answer he had always held. To honor his daughter by retaining his humanity. "To show I can be redeemed"

She knew what he felt to return to something familiar. Seeing Kotal reminded her of such things forgotten. It had breathed hope in herself. Hanzo had proven himself worthy as well. An unexpected development, showing her respect. Jade had returned it.

"Perhaps, in a different lifetime" A gentle hand brushed across his cheek. Gruff hair, scratching across her fingers. "You may have won my heart"

"Jade?"

Both turned to see Kitana, and Liu Kang. Jade offered her hand as Hanzo took it without hesitation. Grabbing her staff, he his katana.

"Kitana, when did you arrive?"

"Just now, I wish to speak with, but what happened?"

"I was, testing Master Hasashis abilities"

"I saw" a mischievous grin grew. Jade diverted her eyes in embarrassment. Leading her friend away with a request. "I wish to speak with as well"

Scorpion sheathed his blade. Lui wasn't as trusting as everyone. Still seeing him as the same vengeful revenant. "What happened between you and Jade?"

"Sparring" Lui raised an eyebrow skeptical of the answer.

"Just to be clear Scorpion-"

"Hanzo, that is my name"

"I still don't trust you, as do many of the others"

"I'm sure, but I'm not looking for trust nor sympathy, but cooperation in defeating Kronika" he began to walk away.

"What did she mean by 'in a different lifetime'?"

"She, she has Kotal, and I still can't bring myself to find anyone else" the remembrance of his wife flashed before him. Her smiling face, and fierceness she held. "I respect her, as well"

"So no compromise?"

"No"

Kitana had brought Jade to the koi pond close by. Far enough where Hanzo nor Lui couldn't hear. "So how do you find Master Hasashi's ability?"

"Capable, unlike most I've faced in battle" she drifted off in thought. Unsure of how she felt inside.

"I feel you're conflicted"

"Yes, and no, I know my place is by Kotal's side, but also by yours"

"I will be okay, with whatever you decide, but that wasn't what I spoke off"

Jade knew what she had meant. She still didn't have a clear answer herself. Hanzo unexpected development and personality shifted her. Startling the feelings she held inside.

"I don't know how I feel"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"It's just as conflicted as I am, but my loyalty to both you and Kotal is strong" she held her friends hands in her own. Kitana felt like a burden to Jade. "Just as he is devoted to his clan, and those that have entrusted him"

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain"


End file.
